Intentos
by pixi-ice
Summary: Madara trata de estar con Zetsu, pero para su desgracia siempre le interrumpen ¿Conseguira el Uchiha su objetivo?  Madazetsu MadaraxZetsu yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece **

PROYECTO Madazetsu—FTW:

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

(pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad)

**Nota: "In**tentos de Madara para hacerlo con Zetsu" sería el mejor titulo. Sin embargo… lo deje en intentos xD

**INTENTOS :)** (_de Madara para hacerlo con Zetsu)_

**Primer intento.**

Se podía decir que Madara estaba feliz desde luego. Había conseguido estar de compañero con el bicolor. Y no solo eso sino que parecía que también había conseguido ganarse su corazón. Claro eso no incluía que le permitiera a Madara hacer lo que quisiera con él (O con su cuerpo xD)

En este momento estaba Zetsu tranquilo hasta que llegó Madara tomándole el pelo con su personalidad de Tobi para sacar una cara de molestia del de pelo verde.

—¡Oh! ¡Zetsu—san!—exclamó con voz de Tobi.

Zetsu gruñó y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Madara bajo la máscara no pudo evitar sonreír por la expresión de su plantita.

—¿Te gusta molestarme o qué?—preguntó Zetsu mirándole molesto.

Madara se arrodillo poniéndose a su altura mientras se quitaba la máscara.

—Estas muy sexy cuando te enfadas.

Zetsu se puso inmediatamente rojo. Madara sonrió y comenzó a besarlo al principió con lentitud mientras le tumbaba en la cama y se deshacía de su camisa a un ritmo tortuoso.

—Madara—dijo Zetsu cuando se separó de los labios del otro jadeando—**Por favor… estamos cansados…**

Madara sonrió y le volvió a besar.

—Ya lo sé… bueno, supongo que mientras seamos pareja tendremos mucho tiempo juntos…—dijo pasando su mano por el trasero de Zetsu haciendo que este gimiera y el moreno se relamiera—supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar…

Zetsu dio otro gemido como respuesta a los persistentes toqueteos de Madara por su cuerpo mientras hablaba.

En ese momento un ruido en la puerta les hizo cesar en sus actividades.

—¿Madara—sama?—preguntó Pein.

—¿Si?—preguntó Madara recuperando su voz seria.

—Sasori ha muerto, tienen que ponerse en marcha—dijo Pein desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Madara le dio una lasciva mirada a Zetsu que se sonrojó.

—Luego me encargo de ti—le dijo acercando los labios de Zetsu a los suyos.

—¡Madara—sama!—se quejó el lado blanco—**pervertido… su… suelta…**

De nuevo otra voz les volvió a interrumpir. Pein de nuevo concretamente.

—tendrá que ser el nuevo compañero de Deidara, Madara—sama.

¡¿Qué? Entonces ¿Cuándo tendría tiempo asolas con Zetsu?

**Segundo intento**

Zetsu volvió por fin de la misión. Lo cierto es que desde que Madara estaba con esa rubia apenas le prestaba atención. Bufó enfadado y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para encontrárselo vagamente iluminado por 6 gentiles velas cuya llama parecía a punto de morir a pesar de ser tan joven.

Entonces notó como unas manos se situaban a los lados de su cadera y luego descendían y volvían a subir. Unos fuertes brazos se enredaron en su cintura mientras sentía como un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda.

—Zuzu…—dijo Madara besándole el cuello—te estaba esperando.

Zetsu se ruborizó mientras esas manos comenzaban a descender acariciando su culo.

—Apenas he tenido tiempo contigo últimamente—dijo Madara mientras seguía con sus caricias y besos y oía como el bicolor dejaba algún que otro gemido escapar.

Zetsu se pegó más a Madara como resultado, gimió y el moreno soltó un gruñido al notar el culo de Zetsu contra su erección. El moreno comenzó a morderle el cuello con cuidado de no hacerle demasiado daño al bicolor que estaba entre sus brazos.

—Madara—sama… pero… acabo de volver de una misión—dijo protestando.

—Yo… también—dijo deshaciéndose de su bata con desesperación mientras besaba la piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Zetsu se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

—Ma… **Madara…**—dijo muy rojo.

—Zetsu… por fin… —dijo lamiendo los labios del mencionado—por fin voy a estar de nuevo dentro tuyo… m….—dijo acariciando el trasero de Zetsu.

—¡Tobi! ¡Venga inútil! ¡Nos Vamos Hum!—dijo Deidara llamando a la puerta.

Madara gruñó pegando más a Zetsu a él. "Yo le mato" pensó Madara. El moreno miró a Zetsu de pies a cabeza tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de él. Y se encontró con un bicolor con la capa a medió quitar labios separados y un sonrojo en las mejillas. El moreno gruñó acercándole más a su cuerpo.

—te voy a comer Zuzu…—le dijo besándole.

—¡Tobi! ¡Que no tengo todo el día!—dijo Deidara molestando al Uchiha de nuevo.

Madara gruñó de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz con Zetsu de una buena vez?

—Me tengo que ir… pero volveré—dijo besándole antes de desaparecer.

Zetsu se quedó mirando la puerta en silenció aun con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

—**Eso sonó a amenaza—**dijo Zetsu negro.

**Tercer intento.**

Zetsu estaba dentro del cálido agua de la bañera recién llenada, donde estaba sentado, mientras su espalda descansaba sobre otro cuerpo detrás suyo que le abrazaba por la espalda, también en la bañera.

—¿Sigues enfadado?—preguntó el moreno mientras cogía agua con las manos y la hacía resbalar por los antes secos brazos de Zetsu.

Zetsu solo gruñó y Madara empezó a acariciar sus brazos. El Uchiha pegó más la espalda del bicolor a él tratando de sentarle en su regazó pero Zetsu no se quedaba atrás y se trataba de resistir.

—Zuzu…

—**¿cómo quieres que no esté enfadado?—**habló al fin Zetsu—Cre… creíamos que habías muerto junto a la rubia ¿Cómo se te ocurre no avisarnos?

Madara le consiguió sentar sobre su regazo y besó su hombro.

—Lo siento Zetsu—chan… pero yo tampoco sabía que Deidara me iba a hacer explotar junto con su cuerpo.

Zetsu suspiró y se dejó llevar por Madara que le estaba besando mientras bajaba su mano por el agua acariciándole.

—Al fin solos… al fin mío…—dijo Madara a punto de besarle.

Zetsu negro se quejaba y Zetsu blanco ya se había rendido. Pero la verdad es que la parte más oscura tampoco tardó en rendirse ya que lo habían pasado realmente mal hace unos días tratando de aceptar la muerte de Madara, sintiendo que su vida ya no tenía sentido… y entonces apareció de nuevo Madara… de eso ya hace unos días pero Zetsu seguía con una mala sensación dentro, preocupado de que solo fuera un producto de su imaginación.

—Madara—sama—dijo Konan al otro lado de la puerta del baño—Debería venir a ver esto.

El mencionado suspiró dándole un corto beso a su compañero.

—Zetsu…. Yo….

—Madar…. **Es igual lárgate.**

**Cuarto intento.**

Ya tiempo después. Sasuke estaba durmiendo en la guarida y Madara hacía muy poco le había contado toda la verdad sobre Itachi. A decir verdad, el día anterior luego había regresado a su habitación con la esperanza de tener a Zetsu con el trasero elevado esperándole (Lo siento Madara, Zetsu no haría eso XD) se encontró con el bicolor durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama. Lo cierto es que llevaba unos días sin dormir bien así que simplemente se tumbó a su lado a descansar.

Zetsu despertó al día siguiente.

—**¿qué haces aquí viejo?**—le preguntó Zetsu negro.

Madara sonrió besándole.

—Te quedaste dormido ayer… solo vine a hacerte compañía.

—Ya… seguro que solo a eso—bromeó Zetsu blanco.

Madara sonrió de forma maligna mientras recorría los costados de Zetsu con una mano hasta llegar a su trasero.

Zetsu se puso inmediatamente rojo y trató de apartar la mano de Madara pero solo recibió un suave mordisco en el cuello.

—Ma… Madara…—se quejó Zetsu.

—Zuzu… hace mucho que no puedo estar dentro de ti… y eres tan mono—dijo en tono seductor.

Zetsu se ruborizo de nuevo.

—**no soy mono.**

Madara se rió y dijo un "Claro que no…" riendo una broma privada.

—Que no lo soy…—dijo sonrojándose a más no poder.

—si lo eres… yo te comería—dijo devorando sus labios Madara.

Quizás esta vez por fin conseguiría tiempo a solas con Zetsu.

—**vuelve a decir algo así y te mato.**

Madara sonrió, absorto en sus fantasías, sin oír lo que Zetsu decía y comenzó a bajar su mano, metiéndola entre los pantalones de Zetsu sacándole un gemido y que se agarrara a él fuertemente.

—Ma… Madara—sama yo…

Por fin… ¡Por fin! Esta vez iba a ser todo suyo y nada se lo impediría.

—Madara, necesito saber más sobre mi hermano—dijo Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

—Puede esperar a mañana—dijo Madara serio.

Cualquiera diría por el tono de voz del mayor que estaba metiéndole mano a un pobre chico mientras hablaba.

—No, necesito saber más de Itachi.

—Ya lo sabes todo.

—no es verdad—dijo Sasuke.

Madara gruñó y se levantó de la cama.

—me voy… pero volveré

—**siempre dices lo mismo…** a mi me sigue sonando a amenaza.

**CONTINUARA:::**

Conseguirá Madara por fin estar con Zetsu un rato a solas? En el proximo cap. Decidme si quereis que lo continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** esta historia en realidad forma parte de una de las mil que le conté a mi amiga cuando dormía en mi casa. Porque nos dedicamos a contar fics por la noche.

**Dedicacotria:** a todos lo que me comentasteis :) gracias por vuestro apoyo, en este madazetsu y otros. Por cierto, aun que esto suene a que este borracha… o loca… os quiero KYA! :D

**Cosa:** si fallo…. En la ortografía, solo decir en mi defensa que es la 2:03 pm y estoy escribiendo con la luz apagada.

**Quinto intento.**

Madara había regresado de declarar la guerra… algo muy cansado y que requería mucho esfuerzo por su parte. Teniendo en cuenta que lo único que solía hacer habitualmente era.

Acosar a Zetsu, dar órdenes, comer… dormir… con Zetsu. Bueno aun que eso últimamente no había sido posible. No porque el Uchiha estuviera ya demasiado mayor, que también y ni el mismo Jashin entendería como podía tener las hormonas tan revolucionadas, pero esto era debido a causa de las interrupciones de la gente.

Aun que esta vez, Uchiha Madara se encontraba cansado de verdad.

No tenía ganas de nada.

—Madara—sama…—dijo Zetsu corriendo hacia el Uchiha cuando este abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Qué tal te fue todo?

—per… perfecto ¿Estás bien?

El Uchiha cansado se sentó en la cama. "¿Crees que está bien? **Hombre… es mayor… no creo que deba hacer tanto ejercicio. **¿Pero qué ejercicio? **También es verdad"**

El moreno por su parte, una vez sentado se pasó la mano por los hombros.

"**seguro que solo finge… **comprobémoslo"

—Ma… Madara—sama… tenía tanto miedo, por favor pégate mucho a mi… ven dentro mío…—dijo con un seductor tono de voz y rubor en sus mejillas Zetsu mientras miraba al suelo y entre abría la boca.

El Uchiha se quitó la máscara y se masajeó la espalda de nuevo.

¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Madara no había hecho nada! ¡Se debía estar muriendo!

Zetsu rápidamente se colocó detrás de él en la cama y comenzó a masajearle la espalda a su líder.

—**¿Madara—sama? ¿Estás bien?**—preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Madara solo gruñó como respuesta, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba perder en el masaje del bicolor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan relajante?

Pronto, el de cabellos verdes comenzó a besarle el cuello. El Uchiha por su parte gruñó de nuevo ante los húmedos besos del bicolor. Daba igual que estuviera cansado, con dolor de espalda, gripe… lo que fuera, Zetsu siempre conseguía provocarle de tal manera que olvidara todos sus males, y solo le apeteciera tumbarle done fuera y comerle a besos.

—Zuzu—dijo Madara dándose la vuelta y sentándole sobre su regazo.

—**y… yo—**dijo muy rojo el bicolor.

Madara atrapó su boca entre abierta con la suya y comenzó a explorarla con su lengua. Zetsu ahogó un gemido en su boca y se abrazó a él más fuerte. Todo iba genial, nadie les iba a interrumpir, Zetsu no solo no se quejaba sino que colaboraba.

El bicolor comenzó a desabrocharse la bata cuando la mano de Madara le detuvo.

—Déjame a mí.—dijo el Uchiha.

El mencionado comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa poco a poco mientras iba besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Y entonces cuando el de pelo verde ya era todo suyo, cuando por fin lo tenía bajo su control, gimiendo y suplicándole llamaron a la puerta.

—Madara, estoy preparado necesito que me trasplantes los ojos de Itachi ahora mismo.

Bueno… lo cierto es que Madara más bien está más preparado para otra cosa ahora mismo.

—Zetsu… tengo que irme cosita peso…

—**que te den—**dijo Zetsu haciendo un puchero antes de tumbarse en la cama.

¡Oh! Tan adorable e infantil… ahora mismo le abriría de piernas y entraría en él disfrutando de lo estrecho que era… no…. Debía de dejar de pensar en eso, debía mantener la mente fría…

—Voy, Sasuke.—dijo Madara "A matarte"

**Sexto intento.**

—¡Madara!—dijo Zetsu posicionándose sobre él mientras se dedicaba a lamer su piel.

—m… Zuzu… ese el mi trabajo—dijo Madara tratando de separarle.

Zetsu gurñó enfadado.

—No… hoy me toca a mi…**ya te hice esperar bastante**

El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho y Zetsu comenzó a descender besándole hasta que… calló dormido sobre su abdomen y Madara le recostó con cuidado y le dio las buenas noches. Lo único que no pensó era como huir hasta el baño a darse una ducha fría o algo, si se movía Zetsu que estaba sobre él se despertaría. Debía haberlo pensado antes.

Bueno solo quedaba… no moverse…hacerlo ahí mismo. ¿Me entiendes? Mejor que no lo hagas, significara que no estás tan mal como yo.

**Septimo intento.**

Madara se acercó a la cama donde estaba Zetsu sentado deprimido. O al menos daba esa impresión. El Uchiha se acercó a él sentándole sobre su regazo y besándole la mejilla, mientras envolvía sus brazos en su cintura y le susurraba algo al oído.

Zetsu por su parte, parecía seguir decaído. No reaccionaba ante las palabras o tacto del Uchiha. Ni si quiera le miraba a los ojos.

—¿te pasa algo Zetsu?

Zetsu continuó con la mirada perdida, y expresión melancólica.

-¿Me vas a dar a Kabuto Madara-sama? **Yo siempre traté de estar a tu lado y serte útil… ¿Es eso todo lo que te importo?**

Madara le miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía pensar Zetsu que le iba a dar asía por qué si?

El bicolor se mordió el labio inferior y consiguió escapar hábilmente del agarre del Uchiha, y levantarse de su regazo, hasta que Madara se levantó de la cama y le tumbó sobre esta con delicadeza. El moreno se situó sobre él poniéndose a cuatro patas, y el de pelo verde trató de taparse la cara con las sabanas.

Madara por su parte, decidió quitarle la sabana de este las manos, besando los dedos que la sostenían para luego robársela con mayor facilidad.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti? **Creía que te importaba…**

El moreno, al quitarle esa sabana que le tapaba el rostro pudo apreciar las lagrimas que había en este.

-Zetsu-dijo besándole los labios con pasión.

Luego se separó de ellos, pero el bicolor siguió con la boca abierta jadeando por falta de air, mientras el líder se dedicaba a repartir besos por su rostro y luego cuello, y hombros.

-Si supieras… lo que siento por ti… no dirías esas estupideces-dijo besando de nuevo su boca con hambre.

Zetsu enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Madara mientras trataba desesperadamente alargar el beso.

-Por favor **no me dejes**...

-No tenía planeada hacerlo-dijo mientras bajaba sus manos por la cintura de Zetsu pasando su mano por la entre pierna del bicolor haciendo que este gimiera bajo él.

-que rico-se relamió Madara-ahora mismo te demuestro por qué no puedes irte con Kabuto-dijo apunto de besarle.

Cuando…

-Madara-sama, es necesario que hablemos sobre la estrategia de guerra ahora-dijo Kabuto al otro lado de la puerta.

El moreno gruñó mordiendo el cuello de Zetsu.

-v… ve… no importa.

"Si importa" pensó Madara antes de besarle por última vez y marcharse. ¡Estúpido Kabuto! ¡Cuando le dejara de ser útil le mataría!

**CONTi…**

EL LEMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! POR FIN! Lo pondría ahora pero me muero de sueño… :O

Decidme si quereis que la continue… y que ponga el lemon


End file.
